Just one thing
by akl110998233
Summary: Syd told her parents that she had a boyfriend who goes by the name of Bridge, but when her dad is dying, they need Bridge to propose to Syd. The only trouble is Syd lied and Bridge isn't her boyfriend and now a weddings' booked. Will Syd and Bridge go through with it? And will romance spark?
1. Then News

**A/N: Heya, Wow I'm doing a power rangers story. How old was I when I watched SPD? Oh yeah 7. Suddenly, I've got back into it and decided to do a fanfic well I hope you enjoy.**

Syd was currently on the way to her parents' house, she was informed this morning that her parents needed her to visit immediately for some reason; she was put off duty temporarily as no one knew how long she would be gone for. Once she arrived at her family Mansion, she got out of her pink car and knocked on the tall wooden doors; one of the maids answered it and told her where her parents are. She knocked on her parent's door then entered to see her dad lying in bed and her mum by her side.

"Mum? Dad?" She asked concerned.

"Sit down sweetie." Her mother told her, "We have something to tell you."

Syd sat down and looked at her parents.

"The doctors." Her dad said very unwell, "The doctors said there might be a chance I might, I might be dying."

Syd sat there in shock then the tears started flowing.

"We need you to inherit most of our money as we put it down in your name." Her mother explained.

"Okay." Syd said.

"The only trouble is that you have to be married to inherit it, it was in the contract you dad signed when you were younger."

"Married, are you sure?" Syd asked.

"Yes, so is there any chance that boyfriend of yours, you keep going on about, is going to propose?" Her dad asked.

Syd got confused then remembered the lie she told them, her parents kept nagging about the fact that she didn't have a boyfriend so she told them that she did, luckily he had been 'busy' so he couldn't visit. Now it had backfired, she only had one option to tell them to truth.

"What was his name again?" Her father asked.

"Bridge." She answered immediately then thought, "Too late to go back now, so much for telling the truth."

~Ooooo~

After 2 days at her parents, Syd returned back to SPD, once she unpacked she made it her mission to find Bridge and tell him what she had done. She searched everywhere for him, the control room she even asked piggy if he had seen him. Half an hour later she found him in his room reading his new issue of that science magazine he subscribes to.

"Hey Bridge." She said entering his room.

"Hey Syd, how were you parents?" He asked.

"About that." She said, "My dad's dying."

"What, oh my… I'm so sorry." He said.

"Yeah I know it was a shock to me and they want me to inherit most of their money." She told him.

"Okay." Bridge said confused about why she was telling him this.

"The thing is to inherit it, I need to be married." She explained, "A few months ago, I told them I had a boyfriend because they kept nagging at me to get one, so I said I had one, so when I visited them the asked if there was a chance that he would propose."

"Okay," Bridge replied, "And I need to know this because?"

"I kinda told them you were my boyfriend." She admitted.

"What!" He exclaimed.

"So are you going to propose to me?" She asked.

~Ooooo~

Bridge could hardly get the fact around his head that Syd had told them he was her boyfriend, don't get him wrong, he's pleased in a weird way that she chose him but now he was meant to propose? He was currently in bed thinking it through of his options, dump her or marry her. It took him 1 hour but he finally decided which one to do.

A few weeks later, Syd's parents called her again, saying that they wanted to meet her boyfriend, she asked Bridge if he would go and he agreed. So now they were making their way to Syd's parent's room. They entered and both of their eyes looked at Bridge.

"Hi." He said.

"Mother, Father, this is Bridge." She said.

"Nice to meet you." Her mother said welcoming him.

"You to." He said.

They talked for a bit about SPD and what had been happening in their lives and Syd's Fathers condition.

"Umm, I have something to say well ask." Bridge announced.

Everyone turned to look at him, he grabbed Syd's hands and made her stand on her feet, she looked at him confused then he winked at her secretly.

"Syd, these past months, I have never felt happier, seeing you bring joy into my heart. I want to feel like this forever, so will you do me the honour of marrying me?" He asked.

Her Mother gasped and her father smiled.

"Yes." She said then pulled Bridge in for a hug then whispered to him, "Thank you."

"You're welcome, it's not like they have to see us get married, I mean they do but wedding planning takes time, not that I'm saying we're planning a wedding but…." He tried to say.

"I know." She whispered back.

When the two stopped hugging each other they realised that Syd's mother wasn't there and her father was smiling at them. Suddenly they heard high heel shoes clanking up the stairs, her mother opened to door and smiled the biggest smile they had seen.

"Guess what I've done." She said.

"I don't know." Syd answered.

"Well, I have this friend who runs this lovely church in the town, a lovely place, gorgeous and the other day she was telling me about a wedding she had in there and how the church looked amazing, so guess what your clever mother has done." She explained, "I've booked you a date."

"Thanks." Bridge said trying to sound pleased, "You didn't have to."

"I know it's the 22nd of June." She told them.

"But that's 3 weeks away; we can't plan a wedding in that time." Syd complained.

"Don't worry, it'll be fine. I will help you." Her mother said leaving the room. Syd dragged Bridge onto the hall way.

"What are we going to do?" She asked.

"I don't know, a few weeks ago, you tell me I'm your boyfriend and now we're getting married in 3 weeks. Give me time to get my head other this." He said.

"We're just going to have to go along with it." She said.

"What!" He exclaimed.

"I mean when we're married, I will get that money then we could always divorce." She explained.

"Yeah, I guess we could." Bridge said.


	2. Finding out

**A/N: Hey guys, here's another chapter. Hope you enjoy.**

Bridge and Syd were currently in Syd's old bedroom. Bridge noticed as soon as he entered the bedroom, that everything in there was pink and that she had her CD's on a self and photos of her as a model on the wall.

"Nice room." He said.

"Thanks." She replied.

The pair sat in silence; Syd glanced down at her 'engagement' ring and started twisting it around her finger.

"Is it okay?" Bridge asked.

"What?" She replied, "Yeah, its fine, thanks for doing this."

"It's cool like you said; we can always get a divorce." He said, "So what are the sleeping arrangements?"

"Oh yeah, umm." She said thinking.

"How about I take your sofa and you take your old bed." Bridge suggested.

"Okay, I was going to think of that." Syd said.

During the night Syd couldn't sleep, she kept playing with her engagement ring. It felt… it felt normal like it should be there, she leaned up and turned on her pink lamp, and she noticed that Bridge wasn't there. She got up and opened her bedroom door. She tip toed down stairs and went into the living room where the lights were on. She saw Bridge and her mother talking.

"Hey Sweetie." Syd said putting on the act as her mother was there.

"Oh hey." Bridge replied.

"Why are you down here?" She asked.

"Actually, it's my fault. I got him talking." Her mother explained, "I was just getting to know him."

"What were you say?" She asked linking arms with Bridges, "Sweetie."

"Oh how we met in the academy and I asked you out on Valentine's Day and how I put pink rose petals on your bedroom floor and it was candle lit." Bridge said getting into it, "I was standing there in the middle of the room."

When Bridge paused he noticed that Syd and her mother was looking at him, her mother smiling and Syd was looking at him wanting to know how he 'asked' her to be her Valentine's.

"And she obviously said yes so I took her to the best restaurant in town then we saw the fireworks." Bridge finished off.

After a few more questions, Bridge and Syd went back to sleep but their mother followed them into their room. Syd climbed into her old bed. Bridge was heading towards the sofa.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

Bridge was about to answer when he realised that Syd's mother had followed them, he carefully climbed into bed next to her but he kept his distance.

"Have a great night's sleep." She said.

"Thanks." They said in unison.

Once her mother left the room, Bridge was about to get out of her massive bed when…

"Bridge, wait." Syd said.

Bridge turned around to look at her.

"I suppose you can stay, I mean the bed is massive and it's not like we're squashed and as we keep our distances from each other, it'll be fine." She explained.

"Okay, I guess it won't hurt." Bridge said lying back down.

The next morning Bridge woke up and felt something heavy on his chest, he opened his eyes and moved his head downwards, there on his chest was Syd sleeping.

"Uh oh." He thought, "She's going to kill me."

He carefully moved her off his chest and placed her down on her side of the bed.

Back at SPD:

"Guys, a letter just arrived." Sky said entering the rest room.

"Oh a letter, I haven't seen one of them before." Z said reading her magazine.

"Ha ha but it's addressed to Syd." Sky said.

"This is just getting stranger and stranger." Jack said.

"And Bridge." Sky finished off.

Rangers looked at Sky and then the letter, he turned it around so Z and Jack could see he wasn't lying. Jack snatched the letter of Sky.

"As red ranger I think, we should open it." He said, "Just in case there might be and danger in it."

"I agree." Z said.

Jack ripped open the letter and took out a card, he read out the card.

"Congratulations on your engagement." Jack read then opened the card, "To Bridge and Syd, Congratulations on your engagement, I hope you have a happy life together love Aunty Sarah."

The three rangers stood in silence for a minute.

"Have we missed something?" Z asked.

"We must have." Jack said.

"Engaged? This must be a joke." Sky stated.

"Yeah. They can't be engaged." Z said.

The all three rangers looked at each other.

"Investigate?" Jack said.

"Yep." Sky and Z agreed.

Meanwhile back at the Drew family mansion:

"Morning Syd, or should I say afternoon." Her mother said greeting her.

"Morning, what time is it?" Syd asked.

"Nearly 11." Her mother replied.

"Wow, that's the best night's sleep I've had in ages." She exclaimed.

Bridge nearly spat out his coffee instead it went down the wrong way and he started coughing.

"Oh Bridgey, are you alright?" Syd asked patting him on the back.

"Fine." He replied, "We should getting packing, not that in want to leave or anything but you know if we don't get back soon, Doggie will get mad and…" He was trying to say.

"I know, I'll just have breakfast then I'll pack." She said sitting down opposite him and getting some buttery toast.

"Actually, this stuff is really tasty." She said.

Bridge laughed then got up to pack. He started packing away all of his things; once he was done he sat down on the sofa and waited for Syd to start packing. She finally arrived 10 minutes later and started packing her things, once she was done they said goodbye to her parents and they drove off back to SPD. They sat silently for a while then Syd spoke.

"When you described how we 'became' boyfriend and girlfriend did you make that up on the spot or have you been planning it for someone?" She asked.

Bridge was speechless; he really wasn't expecting that question.

"Ummm, I don't know I guess some of it just came out of my month and some if it I may have thought about, not the roses and candles I made those up but I have thought about dinner and fireworks before not in a romantic way just as a friendly way, you know with all five rangers." Bridge said at 100mph.

"Okay, I think I got some of that." Syd said pulling in to SPD.

"Aren't you going to take your ring off?" Bridge asked.

"Oh right." She said.

"Do you want me to take your stuff in or do you want to carry it yourself?" He asked.

"I'll carry it you go ahead." She told him.

Bridge got out of the car and took his suitcases, while Syd sat in the car looking at her 'engagement' ring. She was deciding whether to take it off or not and deciding whether she had the courage to take it off. Although she had only had it on for one day, she had grown to it. She decided she was going to take it off but put it on a chain and keep it round her neck. She went to get her luggage and went inside and entered her room, she dumped her suitcases on her bed and looking in her draws for a necklace chain, and she found one and put the ring into it and tied it on her neck.

"What are you doing?" Z asked by the door.

"Umm, it's my mother's she wanted me to have it." Syd lied.

"Right." Z said then leaving she ran to Jack and Sky in the corridor and told them, "She put a ring on a necklace and put it on around her neck."

"Did it look like an engagement ring?" Jack asked.

"I couldn't see it properly." She admitted.

"Sky, you go and ask Bridge about his time away and ask about Syd, if he doesn't come clean then we show them the card."

"Got it." Sky said going to his and Bridges room. He entered and saw Bridge unpack his clothes.

"Hey Sky." Bridge said noticing his friend's appearance.

"Hey Bridge so any news for me?" He asked.

"Nothing much." Bridge replied.

"Are you sure? You can tell me I'm your best friend." Sky said.

"Nope nothing worth mentioning." Bridge clarified.

"Okay." Sky said leaving him then went to tell Jack that they needed to show them the car.

Z asked Syd if she could meet the rangers in the rest room and Sky did the same to Bridge. Luckily they both agreed. They both then went to the rest room and saw their fellow rangers standing in front of them.

"Okay, this is slightly weird." Bridge commented.

"Yeah, what do you want?" Syd asked.

"To say congratulations." Z said.

"To say congratulation to what?" Bridge asked suspicious.

"To this." Jack said showing them the card.

"An explanation please." Sky said.


	3. Telling the truth

**A/N: Hey, here's another chapter because I'm sick. Enjoy.**

Bridge and Syd looked at the card in shock.

"It's not what it looks like." Bridge said.

"How can it not look what it looks like?" Z asked.

"It an engagement on." Syd was saying, "That day we arrived.

"I arrived on the same day as you guys." Sky answered.

"Umm then it's an engagement…" Bridge was trying to think of another excuse, "Alright it is what it looks like but just let us explain first."

So Syd explained that her father was dying and that she needed to be married to inherit the money so she said that Bridge was her boyfriend and he 'proposed' to go along with it and now they're engaged and that the wedding was in 3 weeks. By the end of it the other three rangers were laughing.

"This is hilarious." Z said laughing.

"Please say we can come to the wedding." Jack said.

"Fine." Bridge said.

"Bridge, we can't invite too many people, it's a small church." Syd complained.

"Well if you didn't want to invite all 200 family relatives then we would have enough room." Bridge argued back.

"Excuse me?" Syd said, "I suppose you want RIC as the ring carrier doesn't you?" Syd asked.

"Well that half is my job." Bridge argued back.

"Wow, guys stop." Sky said coming between them, "You do realise that you're not actually getting married and you're just doing this to inherit the money."

Syd and Bridge stopped arguing.

"Recruits, to SPD control room immediately." Cruger said over the intercom.

The five rangers ran to the control room and lined up in number order. Then Cruger gave them their mission.

"I'm afraid emperor Gruum is back and he has sent out more of his men to terrorise the streets with Morgana. I want you to stop them and bring Morgana in." Cruger told them.

"Yes sir." The rangers replied them ran off to their mission.

The rangers went straight to the scene, Jack, Sky and Bridge taking the bikes while Syd and Z took the car. They arrived and went into ranger mode.

"SPD Emergency." All 5 of them shouted.

"Do you really think you can be me?" The alien shouted.

"How about we find out?" The red ranger shouted.

"Bring it on." The alien shouted back.

Jack ran ahead with Sky and Z behind him, Syd and Bridge ran round the back of the alien hoping to surprise him. Unfortunately, the alien had beaten Jack, Sky and Z and turned his attention to Syd and Bridge. Syd ran forward first but he used his secret power to knock her back and she powered down.

"Hey, that's my fiancée you've just knocked down." Bridge shouted, "I mean... just matter."

Bridge ran forward back the alien was too strong and hit him back and powered him down to.

"Ouch." Bridge said falling to the ground.

"You alright?" Syd asked leaning up.

"Fine, just slightly hurt." Bridge said leaning up to.

The alien went off to fight Sky, Z and Jack again. Syd moved herself to lean against the back of a wall. Bridge did the same.

"So what do you want to do at the reception?" She asked.

Bridge looked confused at her.

"The wedding." She said.

"Oh right, umm Dj or maybe band, I don't know." Bridge said.

"Dj." Syd confirmed, "Because they can play so many more songs than a band."

"Fine, what's your mother sorting out?" Bridge asked.

"Seating plan, food and decoration." Syd replied, "Oh and have you asked your parents?"

"Remind me to do that." Bridge said, "Also how are we going to tell Cruger."

Back at SPD:

Kat was taking a quick break and was relaxing in the relax room, she was trying to get comfy but something was stopping her, so she decided to take the cushions off and see what was stopping her from relaxing, she picked up a card.

"Well that's interesting." Kat said leaving the rest room.

She went back to the control to show Doggie what she had found.

"Cruger, look what I found." Kat said giving him the card.

Cruger looked at it and read it.

"Call, Cadets Carson and Drew in when they've finished their mission." Doggie ordered.

Kat nodded then returned back to work.

Back at the scene of the crime:

"No, I think the bridesmaids should wear pink." Syd ordered.

"Hang on; we don't even know what decorations your mother's putting up." Bridge asked.

"Red roses and white roses." Syd asked, "And red and white equal pink so therefore we should…"

"So to interrupt." The alien said, "But I thought we were fighting."

Bridge and Syd jumped up and noticed that their friends were tied up.

"SPD Emergency." The pair shouted.

They fought of the alien just while arguing over bridesmaid dressing. When the alien was caught they took him back to SPD. Jack debriefed Cruger and dismissed 3 of them.

"Cadets Drew and Carson stay behind please." He ordered.

The two rangers stayed behind and glanced back at their fellow rangers.

"I believe this belongs to you." Cruger said holding up the engagement card.

Syd and Bridge looked at the card then explained. Cruger or Kat weren't very pleased with what they had done well they didn't look it. He then dismissed them.

"Give them time." Kat said.

"For what?" Doggie asked.

"I bet you they will fall in love in the 3 weeks." Kat said.

"We'll see." Cruger said, "We'll see."

In the relax room:

"So what did Cruger want?" Z asked.

"He found the card." Syd said sitting down.

The three rangers burst out laughing.

"This isn't funny; I had to explain my personal life to him." Syd complained.

"Technically, our personal life." Bridge said, "Which reminds me I have to call my parents see ya."

Bridge left the room and Syd followed him out.

"Oh this wedding day is going to be hilarious." Z said once they left.

Bridge entered his bedroom and picked up his phone. Syd stormed in after him.

"What are you doing in here?" He asked.

"Won't your parents want to speak to your Fiancée?" She asked showing him her ring.

Bridge agreed and called his parents, they picked up on the third ring.

"Hello?" A man asked clearly unhappy that he had rung.

"Dad it's me." Bridge said.

"Oh hi Bridge." His dad replied.

"Is Mum there, I need to tell you guys something." Bridge said.

"I'll go and get her." His dad said.

A few seconds his mum answered.

"Yes Bridge." She said, "You have something to tell us."

"Yes well I'm engaged." Bridge told them.

The next thing they heard was a bang. Bridge and Syd looked at each other.

"Mum? Dad?" He asked concerned.

"Sorry Bridge, your mother just fainted. We'll call you back." He said ending the call.

"That went well." Syd said, "And we are having pink bridesmaid dresses."

"Why not red?" He asked, "You'll be wearing white."

"But pink's nicer then red." Syd complained.

"Are you two going to keep going on about the wedding? It like you two really are in love." Sky said jumping on his bed.

"What did you say?" Syd shouted.

"You heard me." Sky said.


	4. Unexpected Happenings

**A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews from the last chapter. I didn't realise how adorable I made it until you guys told me. Well enjoy this chapter.**

Sky was up bright and early this morning, he was in the rec room reading his book and smiling. He was sat there for half an hour when Z entered and noticed that Sky was smiling to himself.

"What have you done?" She asked suspiciously.

"Nothing worth worrying about." He replied.

"Please tell me it doesn't involve Syd and Bridge." Z said.

Last night:

"Did you say we were in love?" Syd asked.

"Just saying you're taking the wedding a bit too seriously." Sky said.

"We have to, remember to our parents think it's real. They will get suspicious if she is wearing her black dress and I'm wearing my green top." Bridge argued.

"I get that but surely if this wedding is fake then why are you arguing over bridesmaids dresses?" Sky asked.

"Because they are important." Syd replied.

"Come on, this wedding is already going to rubbish." Sky said then regretting his words.

"What did you say?" Syd asked picking up one of their guns they used before they were power rangers.

"Easy Syd." Sky said getting up and standing behind the bed.

"Syd put the gun down." Bridge said taking it off her.

She let Bridge take it and let the room in a sulk.

"Nice one." Bridge said, "You've upset my fiancée." With that he left to go after Syd.

"She not really your fiancée." Sky said after bridge left. That's when Sky came up with the idea. If Bridge and Syd were taking this wedding seriously and taking that the fact Syd was Bridge's fiancée the he would do something that would remind them that they weren't.

Back to the rec room:

"Morning guys." Jack said sitting down in the sofa.

"Jack, do you know what Sky's done?" Z asked him.

"Nope but go on." Jack said.

"Actually I don't know but it involves Syd and Bridge." Z told him.

"I'll be careful Sky. Never mess with the Bride to be." Jack warned him.

"Am I the only one who remembers that they are only getting married so Syd can inherit money off her father?" Sky asked.

"We know but still." Z said, "Technically, it would be her first wedding and every girl wants her perfect wedding, no matter what it's for."

"That was deep." Jack said.

"I guess you're right but still what've done is pretty funny." Sky said.

"What have you done?" Z asked.

"Let's just say those two won't be turning up for training today." Sky said continuing to read his book.

Meanwhile Sky's treat was starting to come together:

Syd saw the sun through the curtains. Again she had the best night's sleep since she had come back from her family mansion. Her head was leaning on something hard; she didn't know what it was and it was moving and groaning.

Bridge opened his eyes, they were facing the ceiling. He had a great night's sleep, since meeting Syd's family. He didn't want to admit it but he did have a great's night sleep. Once he was taken out of his thoughts, he realised something, his chest felt heavy again.

"Strange." He thought, "Last time this happened… Uh oh."

He looked down and on his chest was Syd, who was very much awake and was looking at him.

"Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh." They both screamed.

"Syd get off me." Bridge shouted.

Syd jumped out of his bed and stood in the middle of the room.

"What happened?" She asked.

"You tell me. I'm in my room." Bridge shouted.

Well I didn't just walk in here and get into your bed." Syd shouted back.

"Then what did happen?" Bridge shouted.

"Maybe I slept walked." Syd said.

Bridge looked at her in a really look.

"Fine, let's not say anything about it." Syd said going to the door and trying to open it, "It's locked."

Bridge got out of bed and tried to open the door. The pair turned around and looked at Sky's bed.

"Sky!" They both shouted in unison.

In the rec room:

"You did what!" Z exclaimed.

"Actually that's pretty good." Jack said.

"Yeah and it's worth it. Do you know how heavy Syd is?" Sky asked.

"So when are you going to let them out?" Z asked.

"Depends how I feel later." Sky replied.

Meanwhile in Bridge and Sky's bedroom:

"So, do you have any games in here?" Syd asked.

"No Sky banned them." Bridge replied sitting on his bed.

"Typical." Syd said sitting next to Bridge, "We are having pink bridesmaid dresses."

"Fine, I give up." Bridge said surrendering.

"I knew you would." Syd said hugging him.

The pair of rangers discussed the wedding for hours, not one of them realised that it was almost midday. They had agreed on a few things like best men and bridesmaids and where they would have the reception after the wedding. Syd was listening to Bridge ramble on about what type of flowers she should have. She found herself smiling at what he was saying but happened next none of them would have expected. Syd put her finger on Bridge's lips.

"Okay, I get it." She said with her finger still on her lips, "Now be quiet for a second."

She leaned in a slowly kissed him and he kissed her back. Neither one of the pair wanted to pull away. Syd had no idea why she did it, she just felt like doing it. She slowly pulled away. Bridge was about to speak when they heard the door unlock. She quickly separated away from him.

"Hey guys. Syd what are you doing in?" He asked.

"Don't give us that we know what you did." She said.

"Do what?" Sky asked innocently.

"Lock us in." Bridge said.

"Oh yeah sorry about that." Sky said, "I guess I didn't realise that I accidently locked it."

"Yeah right." Syd said leaving but before she did she glanced back at Bridge, who looked at her. She looked back at him then left slightly upset.


	5. Hide and Seek

**A/N: Hey, here's another chapter. Currently reliving my childhood by watching SPD on Netflix, I forgot how good it was. Enjoy.**

One week later

Syd' P.O.V

"Bridge." I called, "Bridge, Bridge, Bridge."

I couldn't find him anywhere, it was like he had vanished from SPD completely and I desperately needed to talk to him about what happened a week ago. We haven't had a chance to speak properly because of the wedding and aliens attacking the earth etc.

"Hey, have you seen Bridge?" I asked one of the C squad. They shook their head, "If you do can you tell him I'm looking for him."

I decided to stop looking for a little bit so I entered my room, Z was there listening to that horrible music she listens to, despite listening to it she realised my presences and stopped listening to her music.

"Hey." She said.

"Hey." I replied sadly, "Have you seen Bridge?"

"Nope, why? You guys seen to be acting a bit weird around each other recently. Is it because the wedding is less than 2 weeks away?" Z asked.

"No, it's just…" I was saying, I might as well tell her, "You know a week ago when Sky locked us in his and Bridge's bedroom?"

"Yeah." She replied sitting up on her bed and facing me.

"Well at first we were talking about the weeding and he was rambling on about flowers." I started to explain.

"And." Z said intrigued.

"And well I put my finger to his lips to tell him to shut up then I kissed him." I explained saying that I kissed him bit very fast.

"You did what?" Z exclaimed, "Kissed him?"

"I know, I just did it." I told her.

"So what was it like?" She asked smiling her face off.

"It was actually okay." I said. Z looked quiet disappointed at my response, "Okay I loved it."

"Oh my, Syd." Z shouted, "Have you had a chance to talk about it?"

"No because a few seconds later Sky came in and we've been so busy about the wedding and protecting the world that I haven't had a chance, that's why I'm trying to find him." I explained.

"Come on." She said jumping off her bed and walking to the door, "We're going to find lover boy."

With that I followed her.

Bridge's P.O.V

Syd had been looking for me since we returned from our mission. I heard her call my name like a thousand times. Honestly, things are a bit awkward between us since we kissed and the weddings in less than 2 weeks so we haven't had a chance to talk about it. Okay, so I have been hiding away trying to avoid her for an hour or two but I will find her again after, well once I sort my head out as all I've been thinking about was that kiss. Jack and Sky have been asking me if I'm alright as I'm getting so distracted.

"Earth the Bridge come in." Sky said waving his arm in front of my face while reading his comic on his bed.

"Sorry." I said, "What were you talking about?"

"Doesn't matter." He replied, "You seem distracted lately is everything alright?"

I was about to reply when Jack entered the bedroom.

"You guys alright?" He asked.

"I am." Sky replied, "But I don't think he is."

Jack and Sky both turned to look at me. Might as well tell them.

"Okay, fine I'm distracted but it's your fault." I said pointing to Sky.

"How is it my fault?" He asked.

"You last week when you locked Syd and me in here." I started saying.

"Oh yeah that was funny." Sky said laughing and Jack smiled at the memory.

"Well, Syd and I were discussing wedding things and I was talking to her about flowers because I think she should carry red roses down the aisle as it will look good but also work well with the decorations." I start to explain.

"Bridge. Get to the point." Jack told me.

"Anyway, she puts her finger on my lips so I stop talking then she takes it away and kisses me." I explain, "And I mean like proper kiss me."

"No way." Sky said.

"Seriously? Is that why you've been so distracted lately." Jack said.

"She kissed you?" Sky asked, "Have you had a chance to talk about it?"

"No because you came in and we've so busy about the wedding and aliens etc." I told them.

"So it is Sky's fault." Jack said looking at Sky.

"I only wanted them to sort things out." He defended himself.

"And they did." Jack said.

"So what should I do?" I asked.

"Well, we go and look for Syd as she has been looking for you." Jack said pulling me off the bed, "Come on."

Jack pulled me off the bed and we went out looking for Syd. We looked in most rooms just when I was about to suggested that we stop, Z and Syd appeared in the corridor.

"We've been looking for you." Z said to me.

"Funny, we've been looking for you as well." Jack said to Syd, "Oh is that the time, come on Z we have to check to weapons."

Z and Jack left so that it was just Syd and I, we stood their silently for a bit, then Syd's phone started ringing. She picked it up and sighed then agreed to do whatever the caller said.

"Fine, bye." She said, "Mum wants us to choose the wedding cake now."

"Fine by me." I said, I was kinda glad that she called then we didn't have to talk about the kiss.

Syd took her car to the cake shop, we stood their awkwardly waiting for her mum, and luckily she arrived 5 minutes after we did.

"Hello." She said hugging Syd and me.

"Hi mum." She replied, "How's dad?"

"He's not improving or getting worse." She told us, "Shall we go in?"

We nodded and entered the shop, I know this might sound stupid but all we saw were cakes everywhere, and the shop owner greeted us. She showed us every cake she had to offer after she showed us all 15 types of cake, had to pick.

"So, which one do you fancy?" I asked her.

"I don't know maybe the 5 layered one." She said looking over at it, "Because we can have different shades of marzipan.

"Fine by me." I said agreeing with her.

We went over and told the shop owner the cake we would want. Then she told us that she did plain sponge, chocolate, fruit and vanilla cake. We got given samples and she and Syd's mum went off talking so where.

"The chocolate is quite good." She said, "Try some." She got a bit in her hand. Weirdly, I opened my mouth and she placed the cake sample in.

"That is good." I said, "Try some Vanilla." I did the exact same thing with her and all of the other samples.

"Have some chocolate again." I said popping some in her mouth. She ate it then looked at me and put the sample down. I did the same, slowly she leant in, so did I and our lips touched like they did a week ago.

Syd's P.O.V 

We were there for about a few seconds then we pulled apart. I realised that my arms were around his neck and his arms were around my waist. I put my face into his chest and he leant his chin on top off my head. I forgot that we were in the cake shop; we heard footsteps and pulled apart.

"Have you decided what flavour you want?" The shop owner asked.

"Chocolate." We said in unison.


	6. Taken

**A/N: Hey, you lucky people have another chapter. Enjoy.**

Syd was sitting in her room going over this morning's events with tears going down her cheeks. She looked up at her mirror, her mascara had run down her face and her eyes were red. She grabbed a makeup wipe and wipe all of the mascara off, and threw a bit of water in her face to try and cover up the fact that she had been crying her eyes out. It was all her fault. It was all her fault that Bridge was now missing. Z entered their bedroom and looked at Syd; she could tell that she had been crying.

"Don't worry Syd, Jack and Sky will find him." Z said reassuring her.

Syd just burst into tears again. She couldn't believe it, yesterday they were in the cake shop trying cake samples and kissing. Now, Bridge is nowhere to be seen. Even Cruger doesn't know if he's alive. Broodwing wanted blood and he had some.

Earlier this morning:

"SPD Emergency." The 5 rangers shouted in front of Broodwing.

They transformed into their power rangers and prepared to fight with Broodwing still standing in front of them.

"You 5 power rangers can't stop me." Broodwing shouted at them.

"Don't underestimate us Broodwing, we've defeated your friends before and we're going to do the same to you." Jack shouted back.

"I think you'll find that actually it will be you going down." Broodwing said unleashing 50 Krybots.

The 5 rangers ran towards the Krybots and slowly started to take them down, Broodwing watched from a distance.

"Rangers watch out." Jack ordered while destroying 3 Krybots.

Once the rangers had defeated all of the Krybots, they turned their attention to Broodwing who had disappeared.

"Where did he go?" Sky asked.

"I don't know." Bridge replied.

Suddenly Broodwing flew down and captured Syd, who powered down automatically due to Broodwing grabbing her. The 4 rangers also powered down and stood in front of Broodwing and Syd.

"Let her go." Jack shouted.

"We're warning you." Z shouted holding up her blaster.

"I only want some human blood." Broodwing shouted.

"Then have mine." Bridge said stepping closer, "Leave Syd alone."

"Bridge don't do it." Syd begged.

"It's fine, just take my blood." Bridge said, "Give her to me first then you can take me."

Broodwing pushed Syd into Bridge.

"It'll be fine." He reassured her, then he let go of her and walked closer towards Broodwing, who then grabbed him and disappeared.

In the SPD car:

"Where would Broodwing go?" Sky asked Jack.

"I don't know, last time Bridge got kidnapped, he was taken to a train station." Jack told Sky.

"Yeah but that was the 'ultimate alien' not Broodwing, he could be anywhere." Sky said.

"Okay, lets' think about this. Every time an alien had appeared Broodwing has not been far away from them." Jack explained.

"Now I think about it, when you went off to look for Bridge, Broodwing appeared and made the ultimate alien into a megazord." Sky told Jack.

"So Broodwing is probably here in the city somewhere but where?" Jack said.

"It has to be somewhere deserted, or he would be seen." Sky said, "So where in the city is deserted?"

The two rangers drove off to all of the deserted places they could think off, it was getting late and almost dark, despite Cruger asking them to return back to SPD, the Red and Blue ranger wanted to keep looking as they had only a few places left to look. Sky drove onto the beach; the rangers jumped out of the car and looked around.

Back at SPD:

"Syd, go to bed." Z said to her, "You being awake won't help him."

"I know it's just if I go to sleep them I might not see him again." Syd explained, "In my dreams he might die."

"I know you'll have nightmares but I'll be here." Z reassured her, "Come on your maid of honour orders you to get some sleep."

Syd laughed so went to bed, on the way she bumped into Boom.

"Oh, hi Syd have you heard anything about Bridge?" He asked.

The pink ranger shook her head.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine, he'll probably bore Broodwing to sleep." Boom told her.

Syd smiled at what Boom said then carried on going to her bedroom. She changed into her PJ's and got into bed; she turned off her pink lamp and cuddled peanuts. She didn't know how long she had been awake but she heard Z go to bed and fall asleep, she also heard Kat whisper to Boom that Jack and Sky were still looking for bridge.

Meanwhile in a cave on the beach:

Bridge was sitting down against the cave wall with his hands tied up in front of him the same done with his legs. Broodwing had told him his blood wasn't what he was looking for. His neck still hurt from where Broodwing injected a syringe and took blood from him. He was feeling very tired and weak; he had no idea how much blood he had lost. Bridge was glad that Broodwing hadn't taken Syd, she might have had the right blood he was looking for and she might have been in danger. He was about to fall asleep when he heard footsteps. He wasn't sure who was coming, it wasn't Broodwing, he had flown off somewhere, maybe it was one if his friends to keep an eye on bridge. Whoever it was they were getting closer, Bridge pulled his legs closer into his body so he could kick them out at whoever was going to attack him. They were now steps away. He could hear them breathing, he still couldn't see as it was pitch black but they moved closer to him, close enough so he could kick them. He pushed his legs out then:

"Oww." Sky exclaimed.

"Sky?" Bridge asked.

"Bridge, is that you?" Sky asked, "Wait a minute."

Sky got out his torch and shone it in front of Bridge.

"Sky, cut it out." Bridge said.

"Sorry." Sky said putting to torch down next to them and untying Bridge, "Are you okay?"

"Broodwing said my blood wasn't what he wanted them flew off." Bridge told him.

"What do you mean your blood wasn't right?" Sky asked.

"I don't know and care, just get me out and back to SPD." Bridge told him.

Sky helped Bridge up, and then they ran out of the cave quickly in case Broodwing came back. Sky helped Bridge into the car then called for Jack.

"Bridge, you're alive." Jack exclaimed.

"Nice to see you, can we go back now?" Bridge asked.

Jack got in the car and they drove back to SPD, Jack informed Cruger that they had found Bridge and he was okay. He also told him about what Broodwing said to Bridge about the blood. Cruger found this very strange. Once they arrived back at SPD, Cruger greeted Bridge back.

Meanwhile in Syd's and Z's bedroom:

Syd was having a nightmare.

"_I'm sorry Syd but when we found Bridge he was…" Jack was saying._

"_No, he wasn't, he can't be." Syd was saying in floods of tears._

"_We're so sorry." Jack said._

"_But this morning and yesterday." Syd said._

"_The wedding will have to be cancelled." Z told her._

_Syd just sat on the floor in floods of tears._

"_Syd, Syd, Syd." Someone said, "Syd."_

"Syd, wake up."

Syd woke up, someone was touching her arm, and she turned her lamp on.

"Bridge." She screamed hugging him.

"Did you miss me?" He asked still hugging her.

"I've been so worried." She exclaimed, "Never do that to me again."

"I'm sorry; I couldn't let Broodwing take you." Bridge told her, "Anyway he said my blood wasn't right so he couldn't do anything to me."

Z started stirring in her sleep.

"Come on, you must be hungry." Syd said leaping out of bed.

"Actually, I am." Bridge replied.

The pair went off to the rec room and Syd got Bridge a sandwich.

"Thanks." He said.

"You're welcome." She said looking like she was about to burst into tears.

"Syd, what's wrong?" He asked putting his sandwich down and pulling her in for a hug.

"Nothing, it's just I thought I lost you and then the wedding and my dad." Syd explained to him.

"It's okay, I'm fine. Look I'm still alive see." He said lifting her face up and kissing her.

Syd kissed him back, they didn't know how long they were there for but it was their longest kiss yet. Syd was about to tell him something when Bridge then held on to Syd shoulders.

"Are you okay?" Syd asked.

"I'm fine, I just feel a little…" Bridge said before collapsing on the ground.

"Bridge." Syd shouted then ran out into the corridor hoping to see someone, "Some one help."

No one came, so she decided to go and knock on the nearest door she could see. Lucky enough Boom was in there.

"Boom, it's Bridge, he's collapsed." She told him.

Boom jumped out of his bed and ran into the rec room.

"We need to get him to the in infirmity." Boom told her while picking up Bridge and carrying him out of the room, "Find Kat and tell her what's happened."

Syd ran and found Kat's room; she knocked on the door and entered.

"What is it Syd?" She asked.

"It's Bridge, he's collapsed."


	7. Waking up

**A/N: Hey, only 5 weeks until I break up. Yay, enjoy the chapter.**

Boom laid Bridge on to an infirmity bed, Kat wasn't far behind them. She scanned Bridge to see what was wrong with him. Syd just stood there watching them.

"Syd." Boom said, "Come on, I'm taking you back to bed."

Syd walked back to her room, the rest of the rangers were in there.

"Syd, there you are." Z said hugging her, "Have you seen Bridge?"

Syd burst into tears, the other rangers looked at each other.

"Hey, we found him." Jack said hugging her.

Sky noticed Boom by the door, he went to Jack and tapped him on the shoulder, he stopped hugging Syd and the three rangers went outside to talk to Boom. Syd climbed into bed and wiped away the tears. She heard Boom explain what had happened to Bridge, they were out there for 10 minutes, finally Z returned and climbed into bed. As soon as Z fell asleep, Syd got out of bed holding peanut and tip toed across the floor, she carefully opened the door and went straight to the infirmity. She felt tired but made her way to the infirmity. Kat was still there, she opened to door and Kat looked up.

"He should be fine." Kat told her, "Also he should recover before the wedding which is in one week and 2 days I believe."

Syd nodded and sat down by Bridge.

"I'll watch him, you can go to bed." She told Kat.

"I don't think I'm the one who needs sleep." Kat told her, "I know it must be hard watching the person you love lying there."

Syd looked up at her.

"I watched the footage of when he collapsed, I saw you two kissing." She told her.

"Don't tell anyone please." Syd begged half tired.

"Don't worry I won't." Kat said picking up Bridge's file.

Syd sat there looking at Bridge for a few minutes; Kat had told her that Bridge had lost a lot of blood and that he was too weak, that's why he collapsed. She also told her that Bridge should wake up by tomorrow but he isn't allowed to go on Missions or train for the next two days. Syd laid her head on the side of the bed and shut her eyes and started to dream.

_Syd woke up in bed, she looked around the room, and it had cream walls and lots of pictures hanging up on it. She then realised that someone was sleeping next to her. Syd started shaking them._

"_Syd, stop it, we don't have to train remember." Bridge said._

"_Bridge?" She questioned._

"_You else would it be?" He asked._

"_I thought you were unconscious." She told him._

"_Did you have a nightmare?" He asked hugging her._

_She looked down and noticed a wedding ring._

"_Okay, quick quiz, how long have we been married?" She asked._

"_What?" Bridge asked confused._

"_How long have we been married?" She asked again._

"_1 year." He replied._

_She looked over at the curtain and saw sunlight it was getting brighter and brighter. She felt someone stroke her hair._

Syd woke up and shot her head up, she noticed that she was in her and Z's room and she was lying in her pink bed. Someone had obviously moved her while she was sleeping. She looked at the clock it was 10am. This meant 2 things either Cruger had let her have the day off or everyone else didn't realise the time. She got up and dressed and went into the rec room, where the red, blue and yellow ranger currently sat discussing something.

"Hey, Syd." Z said noticing her.

"Hey." Syd replied back.

"Did you have a nice sleep?" Jack asked.

"Yeah." Syd replied sitting down next to Z.

"I guess you know that Cruger let you have the day off." Sky said, "Also Kat told us about bridge's condition."

Syd nodded, she wished she was back in her dream. There she was safe and Bridge was okay. Suddenly the room filled with the words security breech. The rangers ran into the control room to find out where the disturbance was.

"It's in the basement." Cruger told them, "Be careful rangers. Syd you can go with them if you wish."

Syd nodded and ran off with her fellow rangers, they ran into the basement where 3 orange head Krybots were currently trying to hack into something.

"Freeze." Jack shouted, "SPD, you're under arrest."

The Orange head Krybots ran forward ready to fight them.

"SPD Emergency." The four rangers shouted.

Soon they were fighting the orange head robots but they were losing, they were strong, very strong. 1 of them was down. Z and Syd were fighting one while Jack and Sky were fighting another. The Krybot pushed Syd and Z back against the wall, they were losing badly.

Meanwhile in the infirmity:

Bridge was still unconscious but he was dreaming.

"_Okay, this is strange." Bridge said, he was in the middle of an orange room, "Where am I?" _

_He looked around the room hoping to find some clues to where he was. He picked up a photo and studied it carefully. He was in the photo with Syd, then it clicked it was their wedding photo. He looked around the room again and noticed that the room had one pink sofa and one green. He realised that it was the living room. He opened the door, it was then in darkness._

"_Just when I was having a good dream." Bridge said to himself._

_He carried on walking into the darkness. He heard voices. He recognised them, Jack, Sky, Z and Syd. They were in pain and struggling with something. Bridge noticed a green light; he looked down and saw his Aura. He was scanning them. He needed to wake up and help them, no matter how weak he was. He decided to run into the darkness hopefully it would wake him up. He started running as fast as he could. He heard Syd cry out in pain so he ran faster. It was working; it was getting lighter and lighter. _

Bridge opened his eyes. He had to blink twice before he could see properly; he struggled out of the bed and slowly started walking. He was wobbling a bit but soon he was balanced. Ric ran to him.

"Hey Ric." Bridge said, "Where is the security breech?"

Ric showed the location on his screen, and then gave Bridge his Morph.

"Thanks Ric." Bridge said slowly running off to the basement.

The four rangers were all currently lying against the wall, all in pain and defeated. The orange head Krybot stepped forward close them.

"Okay, you win." Jack said, "Now let us go."

"I'm getting married in a week." Syd told them

The Krybot still stepped forward. Bridge ran into the basement and saw the Krybot and the rangers. He hid round the corner and changed into his green ranger outfit. He waited until the Krybot took another step closer then he ran out.

"SPD freeze." Bridge shouted.

The four rangers turned and looked at him.

"Bridge?" Sky asked.

The Krybot changed direction and ran towards Bridge, who kicked it away from him. It was a one on one fight. No one was winning, both the Krybot and Bridge were getting hurt but Bridge took one last kick and the Krybot was destroyed. Bridge fell to the ground, the rangers ran to him.

"Come on back to infirmity." Jack said lifting Bridge up.

"Thanks for saving us." Z said.

"No problem." Bridge said out of breath.

When they got back to the infirmity, Sky and Jack laid Bridge down in the bed, Jack, Sky and Z left the room but Syd stayed. She needed to talk to him.

"Hey." He said weakly.

"Hey, you could have got yourself killed." She exclaimed.

"I know." He replied, "But you were in trouble so how have you been?" He asked.

"Okay, I guess." She replied, "But don't do that again."

He leant up and looked at her.

"I won't, I'll just focus on the wedding now." Bridge told her.

"Can you remember?" She asked, "From yesterday?"

"Well, I remember that Broodwing wanted my blood but it wasn't the right blood, then Jack and Sky found me, I went to check on you and we went to get a snack." Bridge explained.

"Is that all?" She asked disappointed.

"Oh yeah and we're getting married because of your dad." Bridge said.

Syd smiled at him sadly, she was going to ask him if he remembered anything else but her phone rang.

"It's mum." She told him, "Hi."

Syd was on the phone for a few minutes then ended the call.

"Mum said that the dress and bridesmaids dresses are ready." She told him.

"Cool." Bridge replied, "You should go and get them."

"It's fine, I'll stay here for a bit." She told him.

"No, go. Come on the dress is important." Bridge told her.

"Okay I'll go." Syd said getting up, "Also do you remember a kiss?"

"No, why should I?" He asked.

"No just wandering." Syd said trying her hardest not to look sad and cry.


	8. The hen night

**A/N: Hey another chapter. Wow, I'm updating this story every day. Might have to update my other stories. Well enjoy this chapter.**

2 days until the wedding and Bridge was nervous. Kat had told him and the rest of the rangers that he had slight amnesia. He told Cruger that remembers about being the green ranger etc. To Syd the only thing he couldn't remember was the fact they had kissed. Three times in fact. Any way tonight is the stag night and hen do. Z was getting excited about it.

"So, Syd who else is coming?" Z asked.

"Um, just a few friends from where I used to live." Syd replied.

"Tonight is going to be amazing." Z told her, "Hey are you alright?"

"Yeah." Syd replied miserably.

"Clearly you're not." Z said, "Come on spill."

"You know when Bridge and I kissed." She told her.

"Yeah." Z replied smiling at the thought.

"Well he can't remember it to the other two times." She said.

"Wait, the other two times?" Z questioned.

"We kissed at the cake shop and before he collapsed." Syd explained.

"And he can't remember them." Z said.

"I don't know what to do." Syd confessed, "I want to tell him about it but…"

"You can't because it would make the situation uncomfortable." Z finished off.

"And what if the collapse have messed up his feelings?" Syd asked.

"I don't know but don't worry about I'm sure it'll click some point." Z said trying to cheer her up.

Syd smiled at her then left their bedroom. She entered the rec where Jack and Sky were in deep conversation.

"What are you two talking about?" She asked sitting opposite them.

"Just the Stag do." Jack replied, "Tonight will be awesome."

Sky laughed and highed fived Jack. Syd smiled at their happiness and excitement about to night. She was still upset about the fact that Bridge hadn't remembered their kisses. She had even hinted to him about him for example she gave him chocolate cake and got him a sandwich but he still didn't remember. Just then Bridge entered the rec room.

"Hey guys." He said cheerfully.

"Hi Bridge." Jack greeted, "How's the memory?"

"It's okay, I guess although is still can't remember certain parts like when Syd and I chose the wedding cake, that memory has disappeared and I can't remember what happened before I collapsed." Bridge told them.

If Jack or Sky weren't there she probably would have shouted it at him. Just then Z entered the room and sat next to Syd.

"Hey, what are we talking about?" She asked.

"We were talking about the stag do but as Bridge came in here we can't." Jack said looking at Bridge.

"Okay, I'm going." Bridge said leaving, "See ya."

"Oh and don't worry, I won't lock you and Syd in our bedroom again." Sky shouted.

"Actually." Z said.

~Ooooo~

The night came quickly. Syd's friends arrived at 9pm screaming. Syd screamed along with them in excitement but Z just stood thinking why did she let her invite them although something did make her smile.

Meanwhile the boys were in Sky and Bridge's bedroom. Jack was torturing Bridge.

"Come on Bridge, you won't choke I promise." Jack said.

"Actually, you can't promise that as I might because I might sallow it very fast to keep up with you." Bridge explained.

"Well, Jack will drink slower." Sky said.

"Okay, fine but just this once." Bridge said giving in, "So where's the beer?"

"We'll just go and get it." Jack and Sky said leaving the room.

After they left Syd entered the bedroom.

"Oh hey Bridge." She said, "Z said that Sky has something of hers and she needs it."

"Okay. Go ahead and look." Bridge said waiting for the boys.

Syd went ahead and looked around Sky's part of the room.

"Nope not here, He's probably hid it somewhere." Syd said going to the door.

Syd tried to open the door but couldn't. It was locked again. She sighed to herself. They had done this before and this lead to their kiss. Then Syd thought maybe this will bring the kiss memory back.

"Bridge." She said, "They've locked us in."

"You're kidding." Bridge said trying to open the door, "I will kill them."

"I can't believe they've done this again." Syd said.

"Again?" Bridge questioned.

"You don't remember?" Syd said, "We got locked in here about 2 weeks ago maybe less."

"Sorry, must have forgotten it, don't worry, it's probably the amnesia, I'll remember it soon hopefully." Bridge told her.

"When did Kat say this amnesia will clear up?" She asked.

"Umm, a few days, a month latest." Bridge informed her.

"Great." Syd said disappointed, "It will be to late then."

"What will?" Bridge asked.

"Oh nothing." Syd said, "So how about we talk about the wedding."

"What is there to discuss, everything's sorted." Bridge told her.

"I know but you must be feeling something about it." Syd said trying to get Bridge to open up.

"Not really." Bridge replied, "Nervous I guess also excited, though I still can't understand why they locked us in here."

"Joke I guess." Syd told him, "Maybe they want it to do like a movie.

"A movie?" Bridge said confused.

"Yeah you know two people who are getting married for some reason, they get locked in a room then before you know it they kiss. Then they Kiss again at the cake shop, or somewhere else, then the groom gets taken, the bride gets stressed, but then the groom is found and the two secret lovers take share a kiss before something tragic happens." Syd explained to him while trying to get him to remember.

"Which Movie is this?" Bridge asked.

"Oh I can't remember." Syd said changing the subject disappointed.

Sometime later, Jack and Sky unlocked the door. Syd left to continue her hen night. She made her way to her and Z's bedroom.

"Did it work?" Z asked her.

"He couldn't even remember the first time." Syd told her, "Where are the girls?"

"Getting snacks." Z explained, "Don't worry, it'll come back eventually."

Syd nodded and was about to say something when the girls returned with handfuls of food. Syd smiled at what they had got. The hen night was great fun. Syd had really good fun. Except for truth or dare.

"So Syd, what will it be?" One of her friends asked.

"Truth." Syd replied.

"Okay, do you have feelings for Bridge?" The friend asked.

Z spat out her drink and silently laughed to herself. Luckily only Syd noticed this and gave her a glare.

"No." Syd lied.

"Not even just a little bit." Her friend said.

"Nope." Syd said.

After that the questions were just simple. Any way the hen night was now over and Syd was lying in her bed still upset that Bridge still didn't remember their kisses. According to Jack, all the boys did was mess around. Also Bridge's parents were coming tomorrow then on Saturday the, wedding. Syd was excited yet sad.

~Ooooo~

Meanwhile Bridge was sleeping in his room. Kat had told him that his memory might come back within a week and no more. Bridge was pleased. He was currently dreaming of something very strange.

"_Do you have any games in here?" Syd asked him._

_Bridge looked around the room then remembered he was in his bedroom._

"_No Sky banned them." He told her._

_Typical." Syd said sitting next to Bridge, "We are having pink bridesmaid dresses."_

_Bridge laughed and gave in; Syd gave the biggest smile she could give. Then he rambled on about decorations. _

"_Typical." He thought, "I ramble in my sleep."_

_Anyway he continued rambling about flowers when Syd put her finger in his lips and kissed him. _

Bridge woke up.

"Well that's new."


	9. The parents

**A/N: Hey. Hope you guys are alright. Well here's another Chapter enjoy.**

Bridge was in the rec room. It was currently 9am, which meant his parents were coming in 1 hour or less. Bridge was nervous; he hadn't seen his parents since he started SPD. He remembered the awful phone call when he told them about the engagement. His mum fainted and now he has amnesia, so his parents will be babying him. The top thing bothering him was the dream he had last night. He worked out that it must have come from his mind as earlier that night Sky and Jack locked him and Syd in the his bedroom.

"Yeah, that must be it; why else would Syd and I kiss?" He told himself.

He went to the automatic café and ordered some toast.

Syd then entered the rec room and sat down opposite Bridge looking quite made up.

"Is there something on I don't know about?" He asked her.

"Yeah, your parents are visiting." She told him, "I want to have a good impression on them. Also are you eating toast without butter on it?"

"Yeah, I hate butter." Bridge told her.

"But you used to love your buttery toast." She said wiggling her fingers in front of her mouth.

"Did I?" He asked, "I've always hated butter. Any way my parents won't care what you look like."

"On the outside maybe, but in the inside they will." Syd said.

Bridge just smiled at the comment, and then went to get some toast. 8 slices later, he was finished. Then he heard the news he had been dreading.

"Mr and Mrs Carson have arrived." The intercom said.

Bridge stood up and walked to the train station in SPD, Syd stood next to him. They waited until the train stopped. Two people got off the train. A woman with Brown hair tied up in a bun with a white cardigan, with a sky blue top with jeans on also a man brown hair, wearing a brown jumper and jeans. They walked towards them.

"Hello Bridge." His dad greeted him.

"Hello Dad." Bridge said.

"Bridge." His mum said hugging him tightly.

"Hey mum." Bridge said struggling to breath.

"You must be Syd." His dad said.

"Hi." Syd said.

Her parents smiled at her. Bridge led them to the rec room. Luckily Cruger had told the other rangers to give them space, so hopefully there will be no interruptions.

"So how has planning the wedding been?" Bridge's mother asked them.

"It's been okay, my mum has been helping us." Syd replied.

"It must have been a rush, getting a wedding ready within 3 weeks." His dad said.

"Yeah but we pulled through." Bridge said.

After all of the questions, Bridge's parents were happily talking to Syd and getting to know her a bit better. He left the room and entered his bedroom. It was a mess. Recently Sky had become very untidy, for some odd reason and was leaving things about. Bridge didn't mind it was just the fact that he had left them on his side of the room, not his own. Sky had been doing this for the past week and Bridge had enough of it. Some deep dark anger was coming to the surface. Anger that he had kept down for many years was boiling to the surface. Suddenly, he saw himself throw Sky's things across the room. He must have been making loud noises because Jack came rushing in.

"Bridge. Stop." Jack ordered.

Bridge dropped down the object and sat on his bed.

"What's got into you?" Jack asked sitting next to him, "You're normally so calm."

"I don't know stress, amnesia, and wedding, take your pick." Bridge told him.

"Okay, well you do know Sky has a punch bag if you need to use it." Jack said.

"I know, it's just it happened so suddenly." Bridge explained.

"Red, Blue and Yellow rangers report to the control room immediately." Kat said over the intercom.

"Well gotta go." Jack said leaving.

After Bridge had come down, he returned to the rec room and saw his parents and Syd laughing. He was thinking that they might have to come clean to them and the wedding was just so Syd could inherit some money.

~Ooooo~

"Rangers." Cruger said, "Broodwing has been spotted around the city. You must track him down and bring him in to SPD."

"Yes sir." The three rangers said.

"Oh and rangers be careful, remember you're 2 rangers down." Cruger warned them.

The rangers nodded and left SPD to find Broodwing. Sky took his bike while Jack and Z took the SPD car. They decided to stay together as they knew how dangerous Broodwing could be. The rangers returned to the beach, hoping to find him as he took Bridge here went he kidnapped him.

"Broodwing." Jack shouted, "Show yourself."

Just then Broodwing flew down from the sky and appeared in front of them.

"Rangers." Broodwing greeted, "To what do I own this pleasure."

"We're going to bring you in." Sky shouted.

"Oh, I wouldn't want to do that." Broodwing told them

"Why?" Z asked.

"I'm the only one who has the cure." Broodwing said showing a purple liquid in a bottle.

"The cure to what?" Jack asked.

"When I took your friend, I injected some experiments into him; all of them didn't work except one." Broodwing explained.

"What do you mean?" Sky asked him.

"Let's just say the conversion wasn't a complete success as his blood wasn't right, some aspects will come through." Broodwing said.

"What are you talking about?" Z asked frustrated.

"Let's just say the effects will include destroying the world and hurting people you like the most also maybe collapsing and amnesia." Broodwing said.

"Listen just give us the cure and we'll let you go." Jack said walking towards him.

"I think not." Broodwing said throwing the cure on to the ground.

The others watched as the cure smashed into a million pieces. Just to shove it in their faces, Broodwing then flew off.

~Ooooo~

Bridge sat in the rec room with his parents in the rec room. The three of them were discussing the wedding. Bridge was growing angry. He was fed up of the wedding; it was the first thing he heard in the morning and the last thing at night.

"Bridge." Syd said.

"What." Bridge shouted back angrily.

Syd looked taken back by this.

"Sorry, long day." He apologised

Bridge left the rec room and entered his bedroom. Sky entered and lay on his bed.

"Are you okay?" Sky asked.

"Fine." Bridge replied aggressively.

"Are you sure? You seem a little agitated." Sky said, "Is it the wedding? It is only tomorrow"

"Will everyone stop asking about the wedding, we all know the real reason." Bridge said.

"Just asking." Sky said leaving the bedroom.

Sky went into the control room.

"He seems very angry." Sky told Jack, Z, Cruger and Kat.

"Do you think Broodwing was telling the truth?" Z asked.

"I fear he was." Cruger replied.

"So how do you cure pure hatred?" Sky asked.

"With only one thing." Kat replied, "Love."


	10. The wedding

**A/N: Well here we are. The wedding day. Hope you enjoy this Chapter.**

Syd woke up. Her eyes slowly adjusted to the light. She looked around the room, confused. Then she remembered it's her wedding day. She was in her old bedroom at her family's mansion. She looked over at her wedding dress and smiled to herself. She heard a knock at the door; Z's head appeared smiling at her.

"Hey." Z said sitting on Syd's bed.

"Hey." Syd replied.

"So, how are you?" Z asked.

"Well, I'm excited and nervous." Syd told her, "I think I'm going to need something smoothing."

"Don't worry apparently your mum booked someone to calm your nerves." Z told her, "How are you and Bridge?"

"I don't know, he still can't remember thanks to Broodwing making him forget his happiest memories." She told her.

"I'm sure once Kat comes up with a cure apart from love he'll remember." Z told her.

Syd smiled at her and decided to get ready.

Meanwhile at SPD it was a different story.

Bridge's conversion had taken a turn for the worst.

"Bridge this isn't you." Jack said in-between ducking.

"Stop telling me, who I am." Bridge said chucking various objects at Sky and Jack.

"Bridge you've been given something calm down." Sky ordered.

"Don't tell me what to do." Bridge shouted.

"It's your wedding day remember." Jack said, "You and Syd getting married."

This just made Bridge throw things fast and harder at the two rangers. Broodwing was right. Bridge will destroy anything he liked and loved. He almost killed his parents this morning but thanks to Boom, he didn't. After Boom stopped him, he ran to find Jack and Sky.

"Listen Bridge, just take a breather." Jack said.

Bridge was about to throw one of the blasters when he collapsed in the floor. Stood behind him was Kat accompanied by Cruger and Boom.

"That should stop him for a while." Kat said.

"What did you do?" Sky asked, "He's getting married in 5 hours."

"Don't worry I gave him a sleeping drug. He'll be fine." Kat explained, "Could you two carry him to my lab."

Jack and Sky picked up Bridge and carried him to Kat's lab, where they laid him down on the infirmity.

"It was meant to be the happiest day of his life and now look at him." Jack said.

"Could be worse, could have be Syd he did this to." Sky told him.

Jack took that in consideration and agreed.

"I still don't have a cure and it's got worse." Kat told them.

"What do you mean by worse?" Cruger asked.

"Well he only wants to hurt Jack and Sky and probably Boom." Kat said with Boom looking worried, "But I think he wants to kill the people he loves, or did love before the whole collapsing scenario."

"What do we do? When he gets to that Altar, we can't restrain him, because that would look weird." Jack said, "And probably mad."

"We're going to leave him to sleep and hope he calms down a bit." Kat said, and then everyone left.

~Ooooo~

3 hours to go

Back at Syd's, she was getting ready. She had eaten her breakfast, well some of it as she was too excited to eat the rest and now was relaxing by doing some yoga.

"Breathe in and breathe out." The yoga teacher told them.

Syd and Z did what they were told.

"I have never felt more relaxed." Syd exclaimed, "What about you Z?

"I do feel relaxed but give me a sofa and cushion and I'll be relaxed." Z told her.

They continued doing Yoga for the next 30 minutes. After that family guests started to arrive. Syd's mother greeted them all and showed then to where Syd was.

"You look amazing already, and you haven't even gotten ready." Her aunt said.

Syd laughed at the comment and went to hug her. She hugged the rest of her 30 family members and then they all chatted.

"I take it your dad is coming." One of her uncles said.

Everyone went silent and waited for a response.

"He is coming but he still is very ill." Syd replied.

Everyone nodded at the answer.

Z realised that her phone was vibrating, so she excused herself and went to answer it.

"Hello." She said.

"Hi Z, its Jack." Jack said.

"Oh, hi Jack what's up?" She asked him.

"It's Bridge, he's whatever you call it has taken a turn for the worst. He now wants to kill the people he loves or did love." Jack told her.

"What? What are we going to do?" She asked him.

"I don't know. Kat still hasn't found a cure." Jack told her, "Also Bridge woke up a few minutes ago and is now going riot."

"Great, I'm going to stay here with Syd, get her ready, umm take the guests to the church and lock Bridge up." Z said.

"Don't you think we've tried?" Jack asked ending the call.

Z looked at the clock now there was 2 hours to go. So ran down the stairs and found her way the main room or whatever Syd's family called it. Syd was still talking to family members.

"Syd." Z shouted, Syd turned around to look at her, "Make up."

Syd smiled at followed Z to her bedroom.

~Ooooo~

Back at SPD:

"Bridge." Sky said trying to miss the objects, "Stop."

This just made Bridge throw the objects harder at Sky.

Boom and Kat were ducking under a table.

"So now what do we do?" Boom asked.

"Honestly, I'm out of ideas." Kat admitted, "I can't think of anything else and the only cure is love."

"Yeah but Bridge's parents love him and that hasn't had an effect on him." Boom pointed out.

"There must be something we're missing."

Jack entered the bedroom and caught Bridge.

"Let go of me." Bridge shouted while struggling.

"Nope, you're coming with me." Jack said making his way to his bedroom

Sky opened the door and Jack pushed Bridge in there.

"Now, calm down, we're not going to let you out until we do." Jack explained.

Jack and Sky left Bridge in the Jack's bedroom.

"What are we going to do; he's getting married in 2 hours." Sky told Jack.

"Listen, we'll let him out in half an hour or so." Jack told him.

"You do realise he will destroy half of your stuff." Sky said.

"Yeah, I'll get him back for that." Jack said.

Jack and Sky went to get ready.

~Ooooo~

1 hour 30 minutes to go.

Syd's hair was done sloe her make-up and Z was dressed in her pink bridesmaids dress.

"I can't believe you made me wear pink." Z exclaimed.

"It looks fine on you." Syd said looking at her.

"I gather this was your idea." Z said.

Syd smiled, all of the guests were making their way to the church now. Syd was about to pick up her wedding dress.

"Syd, there's something you need to know." Z said.

Syd turned around and looked at Z.

"It's Bridge, apparently this curse thingy has made a turn for the worse, and he now wants to kill the people he loves." Z told her.

Syd nodded, "Z, grab my wedding dress."

"Why?" Z asked picking it up anyway.

"We're going to visit my fiancée." Syd said leaving her room.

Z sighed and grabbed Syd's wedding dress then ran after her. Syd got in her car; Z carefully placed the dress down in the back of the car. The pair drove off to SPD.

"Syd, this better be quick. The wedding is in just over 1 hour." Z told her.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" Syd asked.

"Jack and Sky were sorting it." Z explained.

15 minutes later, the pair arrived at SPD. Z and Syd ran to find Sky or Jack. Instead they found boom.

"Boom, where are Sky or Jack?" Z asked.

"I don't Sky's bedroom." Boom told then, the pair ran off, "Hey aren't you meant to be getting ready."

Syd and Z ran to Sky's room and burst through the door.

"Syd, Z what are you doing here?" Sky asked.

"Where's Bridge?" Syd asked.

"In my bedroom why?" Jack replied.

Syd ran off, Jack followed her. He got there just in time.

"Syd, he'll hurt you." Jack said pulling her back from the door.

"Just let me talk to him." Syd ordered.

"No, and that's an order." Jack shouted.

"Please Jack." Syd begged, "Let me see my fiancée."

Jack looked at Syd.

"I'll be around the corner, if you need me." Jack said giving in then leaving.

Syd opened the bedroom door; Bridge turned around and saw Syd who smiled when she saw him. Bridge ran at her and forced her against the corridor wall.

"Bridge it's me Syd." She told him.

Bridge pushed her harder against the wall.

"I love you."

Bridge stopped pushing her against the wall and let her go.

"I was going to tell you before you collapsed."

Bridge then remembered before he collapsed and all the times he had loved her.

"_It's okay, I'm fine. Look I'm still alive see." He said lifting her face up and kissing her._

_Syd kissed him back, they didn't know how long they were there for but it was their longest kiss yet._

"I've always loved you."

"_Have some chocolate again." I said popping some in her mouth. She ate it then looked at me and put the sample down. I did the same, slowly she leant in, so did I and our lips touched like they did a week ago._

"Since the moment you placed this ring on my finger."

"_Okay, I get it." She said with her finger still on her lips, "Now be quiet for a second."_

_She leaned in a slowly kissed him and he kissed her back. Neither one of the pair wanted to pull away. Syd had no idea why she did it, she just felt like doing it. She slowly pulled away._

"Syd?" Bridge asked.

"Yeah, it's me." Syd said smiling her face off

"It hurts, everyone hurts. Please stop the pain." Bridge asked her.

"Come here." Syd said.

She leaned in and kissed him. Bridge felt the entire pain and anger flood away. Slowly he pulled back.

"Bridge is that you?" Syd asked.

"I think so, who knows I might not have been me from the moment I was born or this could be a dream." Bridge said rambling on.

"Yep, that's my Bridgey." Syd said smiling.

"Wait haven't we got a wedding to go to?" Bridge asked.

"You go to the church and I'll get changed." Syd said kissing him quickly then leaving.

Bridge then ran to find Sky or Jack, luckily he ran into Jack first.

"Jack." Bridge said running over to him.

"Bridge, you're cured." Jack observed.

"You need to take me to the church." Bridge ordered.

"Right I'll go and get Sky, meet me by the cars." Jack told him before running off.

Syd ran into her and Z's bedroom.

"Well?" Z asked.

"He's fine. Now I need to get changed." Syd said unzipping her wedding dress.

Bridge made it to the church 10 minutes before the ceremony was about to start.

"Bridge there you are." His father said, "Everyone doubted whether you were going to turn up or not."

"Wouldn't miss this for the world." Bridge said making his way to the alter, "Have you two got the rings?"

"Yes I have Syd's." Sky said showing him,

"And I have yours." Jack said.

Bridge smiled then the music started playing, everyone stood onto their feet. Z walked down first wearing her pink bridesmaid dress. Bridge smiled to himself about all of the arguing he and Syd had done over that one dress. Now it was time for the Bride. Syd walked down the aisle with her arm linked around her fathers. She looked so beautiful. Bridge couldn't stop smiling, neither could Syd. If anyone went to him 6 weeks ago and told him in June 22nd, he would be getting married to Syd Drew, he would have probably laughed in their face and walk off. Syd joined Bridge by the alter and everyone sat down. The wedding had started. Everything was perfect. Sky and Jack remembered where they put the rings. There were no pauses between the vows and I do.

"With the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife." The reverend said, "You may now kiss the bride."

Bridge leaned into kiss her while everyone cheered.

"I love you." Bridge told her.

Syd just laughed and everyone made their way to the reception. This was going to be the start of a new era.

**A/N: So what do you think? Should I do another chapter? Let me know.**


	11. Epilogue

**A/N: Hey guys, decided to do an epilogue. Thank you to my readers and reviewers. Well here's the last chapter.**

2 weeks later:

"Cruger's making you clean Jack's room?" Sky asked his friend.

"Well, I guess Jack is making Cruger make me." Bridge said, "After all I did smash most of his stuff."

"Yeah but that wasn't your fault." Sky argued, "So where's the missus?"

"Probably shouting at Jack." Bridge replied, "She wasn't happy about the punishment."

Just then Jack came into the rec room.

"Good luck." He told Bridge.

"Why are you saying good luck?" Bridge asked confused.

"For having to live and put up with Syd." Jack said, "She's standing right behind me isn't she."

Bridge and Sky looked at the door; there standing was a very angry Syd.

"Hey Syd." Jack said smiling.

"First you make Bridge clean your room and now you insult me." Syd exclaimed, "We've only been back 4 hours"

"I know but Bridge did break a lot of my things." Jack explained.

Syd looked like she was about kill Jack.

"Syd, how about we visit your parents." Bridge said pulling her along.

Syd was still in a mood with Jack when they got to the car.

"Okay, there is clearly something else wrong what is it?" Bridge asked her.

Syd sighed but kept quiet.

"Sydney Carson, tell me what's wrong." Bridge said.

Syd loved it when Bridge used her full name; it made her feel happy and loved.

"Okay, you know the house mum and dad brought us for our wedding present." Syd said.

"Yeah." Bridge replied.

"Well, it won't be ready for another week, so we have to stay here." Syd told him.

"Why has that been troubling you?" Bridge said pulling her in for a hug.

"Well, I wanted some us time." Syd explained, "And it's so crowded here."

"I'm sure Sky won't mind moving in with Jack for the next week." Bridge said.

Syd smiled at Bridge then got in the car. They drove off in Bridge's green car. 15 minutes later, they arrived at the family mansion. Syd knocked on the doors. One of the staff opened and Syd ran up the stairs to see her parents. Bridge slowly followed.

"Mum, Dad. We're back." Syd shouted entering her parent's room.

"Hello Darling. How was the honeymoon?" Her mother asked.

"It was great. The weather was sunny and the sea was so blue." Syd told them.

Bridge finally entered the room and stood next to Syd.

"Hey." He greeted.

"Hello Bridge, Sydney was just telling us about the honeymoon." Her dad told him.

They chatted for a while longer. They spoke about the wedding, the house and SPD.

"So how far away is the house from SPD?" Her mother asked.

"Not long really 5 minutes." Bridge replied.

The couple stayed for dinner then headed back to SPD.

"Right, I'll go and ask Sky if he'll share with Jack for the week." Bridge said kissing Syd on the cheek.

Bridge made his way down the corridor and entered his bedroom.

"Hey Sky." Bridge said sitting on his bed.

"Hey Bridge. Syd cooled down yet?" He asked.

"Yeah." Bridge told him, "Actually could you do me a favour?"

"Depends what it is." Sky replied.

"Could you move in with Jack for the week, just because our house isn't ready yet?" Bridge explained.

"No way, me and Jack in the same room?" Sky exclaimed.

"I thought you two were cool?" Bridge asked.

"We are but still." Sky said.

"Okay, it's just Syd wants us to sleep together and well anything can happen with a newlywed couple." Bridge said trying to change Sky's mind.

Sky took into consideration about what Bridge just said.

"Actually, I might ask Jack if I can move in with him." Sky said leaving.

"Okay thanks." Bridge said knowing he would win.

Sky left his room; he bumped into Syd in the corridor.

"Hey Syd, I'm moving in with Jack." He told her.

"Thank you." Syd said entering his room.

Sky made his way to find Jack. He was in the rec room talking to Z.

"Oh hey Sky." Z said looking up at him.

"Hey." Sky said, "Umm, Jack I'm moving in with you for the week."

"What? Why?" Jack asked.

"Because Syd…" Sky was saying.

"Okay you can. I don't want to upset Syd again." Jack said.

That night:

"It's so weird being in here." Syd said snuggled up to Bridge, "I've been so used to pink."

Bridge smiled at the comment, "By the way, what colour did you say our new bedroom would be?"

"Cream." Syd said going to sleep.

"Good choice." He said almost asleep.

"I know." Syd replied.

Later that night the alarms went off. The rangers reported to the main room.

"Waking up this early gives me headaches." Jack said drinking some water."

"Where are Bridge and Syd?" Cruger asked, "It's just as well this is a practice."

Just then Syd and Bridge entered the control room and stood in formation.

"Where have you two been?" Cruger asked.

"We umm, we've." Bridge was saying.

"Putting some clothes on." Z finished off.

Jack, who was not expecting the comment, spat his water all over Cruger.

"Sorry commander." Jack apologised.

Cruger growled at Jack, "2 minutes 30. This needs improving."

"Yes sir." The rangers said in unison.

"Does anyone have anything else to say?" Cruger asked.

"Yes I do." Bridge said, "For the record, me and Syd weren't putting clothes on, we were just asleep."

Syd nodded.

"Yeah right." Z whispered under her breath.

One week later:

Syd and Bridge stood outside their new home; they could still see the SPD HQ from where they lived.

"Finally." Syd said walking to the door and opening it.

"Syd wait." Bridge shouted.

Syd turned around and looked at Bridge.

"I want to do this properly." Bridge said lifting Syd up and carrying her in his arms, "Welcome home Mrs Carson."

Bridge stepped into the house and walked into the living room. He placed Syd down carefully on the sofa.

"Wow." Bridge exclaimed.

"I know." Syd replied.

The walls were painted a lilac colour with cream sofa's and a black telly in the corner of the room. They investigated the rest of the house. When they got to the master bedroom, Bridge jumped on the bed.

"I could get used to this." He said.

"Maybe being here will do us good." Syd said lying next to him.

"Who knows?" Bridge said.

"Well Mr Carson, I think that we will get along fine here." Syd told him.

"I agree, I think this house is going to hold so many happy memories."

**A/N: That's it. The story is finished. So does anyone want a sequel? I'm sure I could do one if you want me to.**


End file.
